a broken heart and a couple of cats
by unkownlove
Summary: A fantastic actress, but only to those who don't look at her closely, the young teen lives alone and occasionally with her cousin. one morning she finds a box of cats at her apartment door. so what could go wrong?
1. introduction

A broken heart and a couple of cats

Introduction

Hello, my name is Sophie, but people call me Akuma. I'm fifteen years old, and I live by myself. My mom kicked me out of her house a month before my birthday last summer, and shortly afterword's, my grandparents also died. My brother is… something.

I originally have brown hair blue eyes, but I died my hair blood red, and I wear aqua blue cat eye contacts. I'm shortish for my age, and I love dark colors. I guess that's why i'm called Akuma.

I live in a quiet large apartment. It has three bedrooms two bathroom. My living room is just an epic gamer's corner filled with games and anime. Large flat screen, and a huge couch that can be pulled out to be a gigantic bed.

A little bit about my daily life and my personality. I love to play guitar, and I play near my job for extra cash. I work at the Starbucks's inside the target store, and the manager just loves me, and is always slipping me extra money into my paycheck even though I ask him not to. My favorite anime show and manga is naruto.

Like I said I live alone, but my cousin (who everyone mistakes him to be my twin brother) comes and stays for a week every month. His name is Mathew and is exactly like me except he's happier, and he's a boy.

ON WITH THE SHOW!


	2. and so, our story begins

Chapter one: normal nightmares and freaky felines

"get out of my house now!" I heard my mom scream. I was sobbing. I don't know why but it was de ja vu. "no one would ever love a mistake like you!" I sobbed even harder. Then I got my act together. "Fine!" I yelled "im leaving!" I got my guitar and grabbed a bag full of clothes. I didn't know where I would head, but I didn't care. I got on my bike, but suddenly-

DING DONG

I woke up, tears still on my face. The nightmare of a memory still fresh on my mind.

DING DONG

"im coming, geez ,hold on!" I muttered. I looked at my clock. One in the morning. Far too early for anyone to be up at this ungodly hour. I opened the door and, nothing. Absu-freakin-lutly nothing.

"mew!" I heard, and looked down. It was a box. "Boxes don't meow for a reason."

I dragged the box in and set it in my living room. Then I opened it. Cats. Felines. More specifically, kittens.

"oh joy" I muttered sarcastically.

Eleven cats. all look oddly colored though.

"Eff you cats." I muttered. The silver haired cat starts meowing loudly at me. I picked up a random cat and head back to bed, but I see that I picked up the snake cat thing. I set it back down and I look straight at the other cats.

"kill the snake kitty for me please, cuz im pretty sure he's the evil pet of orochimaru." I picked up the blood red and sand colored kitty and officially headed back to bed.

Itachi's p.o.v

I watched the strange girl pick up Gaara and leave. "kisame, we should take up on her offer and kill orochimaru"I quietly whispered to my partner. "agreed" the large blue cat growls. We circled orochimaru and lunge.

Akumas p.o.v

I watched the large black cat and the large blue cat as they take a lunge at the vampire kitty. 'good, they know to listen.' I slipped under the covers and grabbed the strange cat before I fall asleep. 'ill see what to name them in the morning.

Chapter two mostly normal names and raspberries

I woke up, from my nightmare(again) with tears still streaming down my face. I feel something on my chest, and I end up staring into the light blue eyes of the kitty.

"Gaara." I say simply , ignoring the surprised look on his face. "your new name will be Gaara."

I move on to the next one. The doggish cat. " you look like kiba , and you're a boy, I know what ill call you!" I say "ill call you princess mcpuffyballs." I smirked at his horror stricken face. The other cats start snickering.

"don't laugh, im going for you next." I tell the black and purple cat. He stops laughing (can cats laugh?)

"your black and purple, and you cuddled with a doll this morning, I shall deem you Konkuro."

He, at least, looked happy with his name.

Next up, light blue kitty.

"you remind me of Konan, but I cant name all of you anime characters, so I dub thee origami!"

Blond(yellow?) kitty "bomber."

Next up, a ginger cat "puppet"

Black kitty "Itachi"

Smaller black kitty "Prince Emo"

Silver loudmouth "Hidan"

Large blue with three stripes on either side of his neck "Fishstick"

Red cat "you look like that slut from naruto, so therefore I shall name you after her, Karin!"

Lazy cat who hasn't moved at all, but has been observing me carefully. "smart kitty im guessing" I mumble to myself "shika!"

There, all the cats are named. "breakfast time!" I say, while picking up hidan. He tried to scratch me. "try that one more time and you lose your dignity, and I get to dress you up in pretty dresses." I say in a suger sweet voice. He looked at me in horror, and didn't try to scratch me again.

While I made raspberry pancakes, I looked at the calander.

"oh goodie, its that time of the month again!" I say " should be here in-"

_CRASH!_

* * *

_a/n ) cat names!_

_Gaara - Gaara_

_Kiba - Princess mcpuffyballs_

_Konkuro - Konkuro_

_Deidara - Bomber_

_Sasori - Puppet_

_Itachi - Itachi_

_Sasuke - Prince Emo_

_Hidan - Hidan_

_Kisame - Fishstick_

_konan - Origami_

_Karin - Karin_

_Shikamaru - shika_

* * *

I love their names! read and review!


	3. family, friends and hallucinations

Chapter two family and hallucinations

"SOPHIE! AKUMA IS THAT PANCAKES I SMELL?"

"YOURE HERE EARLY! YAY!" I pranced my gothic clad self into the living room, that is attached to the kitchen. "oh shniz! The pancakes!" I say as one starts to burn slightly. I flipped it with skill and let the other side cook.

"hey you got new cats!" my twinkie states.

"yeah, found them last night. Hmmm, I don't have any cat food. I'll just let them eat pancakes with us."

I gave Gaara a piece of left over raspberries.

_POOF!_

"smoke!" I screamed "smoke everywhere!" the smoke finally cleared, and where my cat ounce stood, Gaara of the dessert now stands.

"oh" I started "my" Mathew said "Jashin." I slowly finish. "You nerd." Mathew states

_GLOMP_

_"_AKUMA! QUIT KOALA HUGGING HIM!"

"NO TENSHI! MY HOUSE, I DO WHAT I WANT!"I screamed. I quickly stopped hugging Gaara, and started laughing like a maniac and dancing.

"Best birthday ever!" I scream, yet again. Then realization hit me like a wrecking ball.

I fed a raspberry to princess mcpuffyballs.

_POOF!_

And their stands Kiba.

I fall on the ground laughing my heart out. In fact I couldn't stop for the next fifteen minutes. When I finally calm down, I saw that they were staring at me like im some sort of… alien I guess. I don't know.

"Jackie will be pissed at me." I mutter. I start slipping into my emo state. I head to my bedroom, and flop into my beanbag chair then I found my hidden berry storage. I go back into the living room, with blackberries. I shove one into Gaara's mouth and Kiba's mouth.

_POOF_

And their cats again. I hear an annoyed meow.

I run straight into my bedroom, hiding under the bed.

Mathew's (Tenshi) p.o.v

I sighed. And face palmed.

"She is such a dork" I mumble

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the raspberries, and gave them to the cats.

_POOF x10_

Ten people stood in Akuma's living room. I smirked.

"she is gonna freak."

"where are we, yeah?"

"quiet brat."

I hear Sophie yell from her room "NO JACKIE, THEY WONT BE ABLE TO SEE YOU ANYWAYS!"

Akuma's p.o.v (aka Sophie)

"but why?" Jackie whines at me.

"fine, but you have to stand near me. And put some clothes on." I tell my red head imaginary friend.

I guess I forgot to mention that I have a hallucination about a girl with Irish red hair that's just as curly. She has a cat tail and ears. Mathew can't see, feel, or hear her. But for some reason I can. I walk out of my room, with a fully clothed Jackie hot on my heels.

Time for the kitties to meet my little hallucination. I wonder how they'll react.


	4. A thank you note

a thank you note

I would like to take a minute to thank all of the readers for reading my story, especially akustukimercy1515 for both following and adding it to their favorites list. It honestly means a lot to me and im happy to have gotten this many people to read my story, honestly I was not expecting this many people to read it even though it only like, 49 people. so again, thanks for taking the time to read my story.

-sophie

P.s its a self insert story. hehe!


	5. sleeping arrangements and a foxy secret

I grab my ipod and my guitar. I put on hero of war and played my guitar in time with I finished I saw everyone staring at me. I started to edge out of the room when-

"hn."

"hn." I say back at him

"hn" he replies

"thank you."

"don't mention it akuma."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE un?!"

"hey hottie!" Jackie says walking over to hidan.

I sighed. " Jackie, I thought we went over this, no one can see you!"

"her again?" Mathew asks sympetheticly

"hey red head, your names Jackie right?" hidan asks "whats up with the tail and ears? Is that a costume?"

My own fox ears and tail pop into existence as I stare wide eyed at him.

"you can see her too? TENSHI I TOLD YOU IM NOT CRAZY! "

"hn?" Itachi asks

My face goes beet red from blushing. I take Itachi into the other room for a minute.

"sasuke, I ban you from being anywhere near this young lady on her birthday."

"why nii-san"

I answered for him "hn."

Both of our faces go beet red.

"will someone tell me whats going on." Kiba exclaims.

"umm, you really don't want to know." Sasuke states

"why?" kiba asks like a pestering child

"well, ill just say this, she's like an inuzuka on their 16th birthday."

" I still don't get it."

Sasuke walks over to kiba, and whispers something into his ear.

"hey fox girl, can I bunk with you tonight?"

I just smiled at that. "its my 16th birthday tomorrow, so why not. I just hope you know what you're doing."

" I don't know what im doing but I know who im doing!" he replies.

"well, then! I like you already!" I reply back "the fun starts around midnight." I gave him a very suggestive wink, every one sweatdropps anime style. kiba just laughs and smiles.

"so… whats the sleeping arrangement?" Karin asks

" well, it would be easier if a couple of ya'll turned back into cats since I only have one real bedroom open, and kibas sleeping with me, four people can fit on the couch, so ill leave the rest of you four to fight over the spare bedroom. Karin, you're gonna die so I didn't count you in, so its all settled then."

"wait, why am I gonna die?"

"cuz im gonna sneak into wherever you'll be sleeping and slit your throat." I say as if its common knowledge.

Karin looks at me like im crazy "Better sleep with one eye open then, bitch!" Hidan exclaims

_DING DONG!_

Kiba's p.o.v

'damn, I hope Sasuke's right.'

"PUPPIES!" I hear the kid yell. Suddenly, I smell a familiar Jinchuriki.

* * *

more people, my house will be full pretty soon.

on the next chapter

"your my real father?!"

"AH GOD, IT HURTS!"

"What just happened?"


End file.
